


Incident Report: Interaction with SCP-2558-J

by thephilosophersapprentice



Series: File:SCP-1003 [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Fluff, Gen, Humor, SCP-2558-J, literally fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephilosophersapprentice/pseuds/thephilosophersapprentice
Summary: While entering, however, 1003-1 failed to watch his step and tripped over 1003-2’s knee, startling all the instances of 2558-J in the room, with the typical effects detailed in 2558-J’s formal file. Whereupon, 1003-2 lost his temper (which had never been previously observed) and turned 1003-1’s hair a dark shade of green (see attached photographic file.)
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric
Series: File:SCP-1003 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683049
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Incident Report: Interaction with SCP-2558-J

Date of interaction: REDACTED

See also: [SCP-2558-J formal file](http://www.scp-wiki.net/scp-2558-j).

Following continued good behavior from SCP-1003-1 and SCP-1003-2, both have been probationary and tentative permission to explore the facility they are housed in, as long as they are accompanied at all times by Agents Mustang and Ross and subject to the usual conditions.

SCP-1003-2 expressed interest in meeting other “residents” of the facility. Since specimens of SCP-2558-J rarely have been observed to show anything other than affection to staff, SCP-2558-J was an excellent choice for a first “introduction.”

Agents Mustang and Ross brought 1003-1 and 1003-2 to SCP-2558-J’s containment room. There, 1003-2 was immediately entranced by multiple individuals of 2558-J. However, 1003-1 began to experience an allergic reaction identical (as far as can be determined) to a cat allergy. Ross guided 1003-1 from the room to allow 1003-1’s symptoms to subside and gave (under approval from Dr. Marcoh) 1003-1 a dose of standard Benadryl, to which 1003-1 had reported no previous adverse reactions. On 1003-1’s symptoms diminishing, they returned to 2558-J’s containment room.

While entering, however, 1003-1 failed to watch his step and tripped over 1003-2’s knee, startling all the instances of 2558-J in the room, with the typical effects detailed in 2558-J’s formal file. Whereupon, 1003-2 lost his temper (which had never been previously observed) and turned 1003-1’s hair a dark shade of green (see attached photographic file.)

(1003-1 after 1003-2's actions.)

1003-2 quickly calmed down, but has still not returned 1003-1’s hair to its previous state.

ADDENDUM TO FORMAL FILE: SCP-1003

1003-2 can change others’ appearance, though only minor changes (such as would be achievable with hair dye) have been observed. 1003-1 appears to be allergic to SCP-2558-J.

EDIT—DATE REDACTED

1003-1 has been tested for allergies to common, non-anomalous housecats. Testing came back negative.

EDIT—DATE REDACTED

1003-2 has forgiven 1003-1 and restored his hair to its usual appearance.

UPDATES TO CONTAINMENT PROCEDURES

1003-2 reacts favorably to SCP-2558-J. Regular contact proposed and approved by REDACTED. 1003-1 expresses a wish to remain with 1003-2 whenever possible; standard Benadryl to be administered one half-hour before contact with SCP-2558-J.

**Author's Note:**

> So I went on the SCP wiki and found out that I goofed and "SCP-1003" is taken. Figures. Well, I am not changing it now. (Also, don't look up SCP-1003 if you're squeamish. Word to the wise.)


End file.
